Meet Up Switch Around
by KateStewy029
Summary: Basically Piper and Prue are the only ones living together. Phoebe is a whitelighter ands Paige is a demon with a twist. Full summary inside. Rated K to be safe.
1. Working on a Sunday

Meet up, Switch around

This story is about the charmed ones if Prue & Piper were the only sisters, and Phoebe lived in New York and Paige lives in LA. What happens when they finally meet and one of the sisters has to go suddenly. Also Paige has demonic powers, not whitelighter powers and Phoebe has whitelighter powers. Phoebe's is Sam and Patty's daughter and Paige and Cole are twins by Patty and a Demon.

Prue (25)- Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Levitating, Telepathy

Piper (24)- Freezing time, blowing up, Premonitions, Empathy

Phoebe (23)- Orbing, Tele-Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Invisibility

Paige (20 almost 21)- Shimmering, Blinking, Fire/ Energy balls, Firekinesis (Making things flame to her.), Flaming out, shape shifting.

Cole (20 almost 21)- Simmering, Blinking, Fire/Energy balls, Fire starting, Flaming out, shape shifting.

Leo (26)- Normal white-lighter powers

Andy (27)- Mortal

Working on a Sunday 

Prue stormed down the stairs early Sunday morning. "I cant believe she is making me work on a Sunday!" She yelled.

"Can you pleeeeeease keep it down, I need some sleep, Leo's coming over today." Prue heard her younger sister Piper call out from under her covers.

"Sorry sleepy-head." She retorted back. She walked around the house trying to find her car keys. "Where are they I only had them a minute ago!" She walked to the kitchen and found them lying on the side. She walked to the lounge room and sat down to watch the morning news now that she was ready.

_This is Shelby Collins reporting from San Francisco, the total number of deaths around here is now 10, which police believe is the work of a serial killer. Another female victim was found last night. Police officers from New York have been transferred here to help investigate. Behind me Phoebe Matthew's from the New York police is investigating this incident with the help of detectives. Another update will be on at 12 noon, Thankyou_

Piper who was now awake walked down the stairs just to here about the update. "Hey don't you have to get to work now?" Piper asked as she looked at the clock.

Prue who was startled that her sister was up that quick took one look at her watch and yelped. "Morning Piper, Goodbye Piper." She said running out the door.

"Keys Prue!" Piper yelled holding the keys in her hand as Prue dashed back in the door. "Did I tell you I love you!" Prue said and kissed Pipers forehead. "Hurry up Prue!" Piper called.

Piper walked around the kitchen staring into space thinking of what she was going to make for brekky when a funeral notice in the paper caught her eye. She read the article.

_Paige Turner would like to remember her adoptive parents, Julia and Jason Hughes who died 5 years ago after being brutally murdered._

Some how Piper felt like she was connected to this girl so she decided to contact Darryl.

Paige Turner walked around the cave where she was meant to meet the demon that killed her parents and possibly her brother. Suddenly a big orange demon walked out and looked at Paige.

"Ah, Miss Turner nice of you to join me again." He laughed as he studied Paige. "You look different, did you dye your hair?"

"Listen Anezz, we agreed that you were meant to kill Donna and Dion, not my parents, and what about Cole?" Paige said angrily.

"Woo, hang on, did you say Cole?" The demon asked and Paige nodded. "Cole is in San Francisco at the moment investigating the attacks on the women." He said to Paige.

"What? You mean he's alive, listen, if you leave me alone, I wont kill you, so tell me where he is?" Paige yelled, she raised her hands and a fireball appeared with a diameter of 2 meters.

The demon clearly worried replied. "He's at the San Francisco Police Department." After that he flamed out.

Paige looked at the size of the fireball in her hand and quickly put it out, happily she shimmered to San Francisco. Once there, she looked around. She had landed out side a club called P & P, thinking that this would be a good place to start she walked in. Once she looked down she noticed that she wasn't exactly wearing the best clothes, so she changed into full black leather and walked in flicking her orange hair over her shoulder.

Inside Piper has seen her do her little change and shimmer, she quickly ran up to Paige and lifted her hands. Paige who had heard of the 2 Charmed Ones knew that this must be one of them.

"Hey stop, don't you think about it, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just looking for my brother." Paige said.

Piper who still didn't believe her went to freeze her and realised it didn't work. "Why didn't you freeze?" Piper asked shocked.

Paige laughed, "You cant freeze me, I'm not a demon, well actually I am but I am also a witch so it wont work."

Piper looked at the girl and asked what her name was. "Paige, Paige Turner, I'm looking for my brother Cole, I got told he was in San Francisco at the Police Department, I was wondering if you knew where that was?" Paige said.

Piper just stood there shocked, this was the girl she wanted to find and now she had. "I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell." Piper said stretching her arm out.


	2. Surprise Arrival

**Surprise Arrival**

Cole studied the woman in front of him, she was about 5,2 with blonde hair and tanned skin. He asked her what her name was. "Hi I'm Phoebe Matthew's, I'm a junior detective from New York, what is your name?" She asked. "I'm Detective Cole Turner from the San Francisco Police Department."

"Nice to meet you Cole, so how long have you been a detective?" Phoebe asked while flirting with him. "Uh, half a year now, I'm only 20." He said. "How about you?" "well this is my first case, I would hate be the families of these poor victims."

Cole hesitated, "Yeah me too, do you have any family?" "No not really, I was adopted, my mum and dad left me at a church, how about you?" "No I don't have any family I also had an adoptive family, there was me and my twin sister, but they were killed 5 years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry, how old is your sister?" Phoebe asked interested. Well when she was killed she was 16, actually I don't even know if she was killed, we never have seen each other since then." "Oh that is really sad, I blame myself for my parents death to."

Phoebe and Cole walked into Cole's office and Cole and Phoebe started kissing, Phoebe and Cole turned their heads in time to see a flame go out. "Well, well, what do we have here, nice to see you again Cole." Paige said tapping her foot. "Cole get out, it's a demon." "Wait how do you know about demons?" Cole asked Phoebe shocked. "I am a witch, wait how do you know about them?" Phoebe asked as well. "I am a demon." Cole said.

Suddenly Cole's paperwork on his desk went up in flames. "Hello still here, Cole please tell me you don't know who I am." Paige said getting frustrated. "No I'm sorry I don't." Cole said looking at the girl, there was the same mischievous look in her eye as he had seen before. "It's me Paige, your twin sister." Paige said. Cole stood there. "Paige, is that really you?" He said. "Yes now give me a hug, we haven't seen each other in 5 years." Cole and Paige hugged.

"Oh Paige I thought you had died with Julia and Jason when they were murdered." He said. Paige laughed. "You know, I thought the same about you as well." Phoebe looked on and felt happy for him and then it clicked that he was a demon.

"Wait we still haven't talked about you being a demon yet." Phoebe said. "Well there isn't that much to know really, Cole was the mature one, I was the one who got in trouble every day." Paige said in Cole's defense.

Back at the manor Piper and Prue were at home watching the news again when Piper mentioned to Prue about meeting Paige. "Hey Prue today I read a notice in the paper about a girl called Paige Turner, and anyway I went to look for her, and then she shimmered to the club." "Really, she's a demon!" Prue said awake. "no, well she is, but she is also a witch, she said her mother died when she was 2 and her adoptive parents died along with her brother when she was 16."

"So what do we do with her?" Prue asked. "Well I asked her to come over tonight to meet you." Piper said. They were then interrupted by a knock at the door. "Coming!' Yelled Prue. Prue opened the door to reveal Paige and 2 others.

"Hi, you must be Prue, I'm Paige Turner, Piper told me to come over." She said. "Prue studied the girl, in a way she looked like Patty. "Piper!" yelled Prue, "Paige is here" Piper ran to the door, "Come in, come in, and who is this? "Piper asked indicating to Cole and Phoebe. "This is my brother Cole and his newly acquired girl friend Phoebe." Paige stared at them. And there was an awkward silence.

Well well all 4 sisters are now under 1 roof. What can they get up to?


End file.
